


Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe

by smaragdbird



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Alexios knows how to keep Stentor in bed despite his sense of duty and the need to be productive for Sparta





	Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).

The house was quiet but through the window, Alexios could hear that most inhabitants of Sparta were already doing their daily business. The sun was high in the sky, bathing the room in her warm light and yet next to him Stentor was still fast asleep.

Alexios knew he would be appalled if he knew how long he had slept in but then again, they had been up until the early hours of the morning, getting re-acquainted to each other after months of separation.

Even now the sight of Stentor’s naked body was enough to stir last night’s embers. His skin was warm from sleep and still bore some of the marks Alexios had left there last night, scratches and bruises and bitemarks, hickeys in places Stentor’s armour wouldn’t cover and would undoubtedly lead to him being teased by the other men of his syssitias. Not that Alexios’ had looked any better last night but he healed faster.

He leaned over Stentor and put his lips over a bitemark he had left at the juncture between his neck and his shoulder, tongue gliding against it. Beneath his Stentor exhaled but showed no signs of waking. He really had to be exhausted, usually Stentor was awake and ready at the smallest interruption.

Alexios kissed down his spine, relishing in the feeling of each vertebrae beneath Stentor’s skin, the outline of his muscles, the shift in his body as he breathed, slow and relaxed and unaware. As he reached the swell of his arse, Alexios paused, looking up to see if Stentor was awake yet.

But Stentor’s eyes were closed, face half hidden in the crook of his elbow, the very image of a man dead to the world. Alexios felt a surge of affection knowing that Stentor trusted him or else he wouldn’t be like this. On the battlefield, Alexios had witnessed him on the brink of passing out of exhaustion only to fully alert at the slightest alarm.

Crouching further down, Alexios gently parted Stentor’s cheeks. They had quickly cleaned up last night before falling asleep but more of Alexios’ seed had leaked out, coating the inside of his cheeks and his hole, which was slightly reddened from being well used.

The sight sent another spike of arousal through Alexios and he gave in to his impulse and licked across Stentor’s hole, tasting his musky scent and his own seed. 

He could feel Stentor twitch beneath him as he did it but as he quickly glanced up, it looked as if even that hadn’t been enough to rouse Stentor from sleep, so Alexios did it again, this time dipping the tip of his tongue inside.

Fast asleep Stentor held none of the usual tension when Alexios did this to him. Having been raised as a Spartan he had a certain reluctance about some acts compared to others, no matter how much he enjoyed them because he had been taught it was wrong to like them. Alexios on the other hand had left Sparta too young and loved nothing more than to give Stentor what he wanted while passing no judgement on him for wanting it.

Alexios trailed a hand up the back of Stentor’s thigh, watching goose bumps rise in its wake before pushing a single finger inside him. It went easily, eased along by Stentor’s relaxed sleep and Alexios’ seed still trapped there from the previous night.

He moved his finger in a slow, circular movement to spread as much of his seed around as possible as well as leaning in again to tongue at Stentor’s hole as best as he could. When he was sure it was enough, Alexios withdrew his finger only to push two inside. He was amazed at how easily Stentor took them even with how little lube his seed provided.

His cock was throbbing between his legs and part of Alexios wished he could just slick himself with oil and mount Stentor like he had done last night. But right now, he was slightly more interested in seeing what it would take to rouse Stentor from his sleep.

As he scissored his fingers inside he was barely met with any resistance. Not only was Stentor relaxed, he was still loose from last night and Alexios loved feeling him like this. He pushed his fingers inside as far as they could go, then crooked them slightly to find Stentor’s sweet spot but only brushed against it gently. 

Briefly he teased Stentor’s rim with the fingers of his other hand before cupping his balls with it, gently rolling them against his palm. He felt Stentor’s cock slowly fill in his hand while Alexios himself was so hard it bordered on painful. Pain was something he was familiar with though and sometimes even welcomed as the sting that added spice to pleasure.

This time he pressed down slightly harder and felt Stentor push back against his fingers but it was weak and there was no tension, no change in breathing to indicate that Stentor had actually woken up instead of his body reacting purely on instinct.

Alexios was sorely tempted to keep going but he also knew he needed more lube if he wanted to. With great reluctance he withdrew his fingers from Stentor’s hole, but not without tracing the rim with his fingertips before grabbing the bowl of oil they had left next to the bed before going to sleep.

He coated his hand in it and scooped even more up to let it drip over Stentor’s skin that had an attractive flush to it by now and down between his cheeks. He had used it so often for sex by now that smelling it, even if it was used for cooking, was sometimes enough to make him hard.

Alexios smeared the oil around Stentor’s hole, rubbing it against the rim with his thumb before slowly pushing three fingers inside. The glide was much better than before, making it easier to pull out and push in quickly. Still there was only the slightest bit of resistance.

Wrapping his free hand around Stentor’s cock and starting to stroke him firmly, Alexios pressed down as hard as he could. Stentor gasped as he woke, clenching down on his fingers deliciously tight as he bucked into Alexios’ grip on him.

In an instant Stentor was breathless as he squirmed between Alexios’ hands as if unsure which one he wanted more. 

“So that is what it takes to wake you up”, Alexios mused as if he was wholly unaffected by this.

“You – “The cruse Stentor undoubtedly wanted to call him was disrupted into a moan as Alexios pressed into him again.

“You were saying?”

“I’m going to castrate you if you don’t – “Again Stentor interrupted himself, pushing back desperately against Alexios’ fingers.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to give me orders.” Alexios withdrew his hand from Stentor’s cock, making sure to press the heel against Stentor’s balls before he left completely. Then he pulled out of Stentor’s hole while having his fingers spread as wide as possible. The tips of his fingers caught on the rim for a moment, making Stentor gasp for air.

Instead Alexios grabbed Stentor’s arse with both hands and started kneading them, fingers digging into skin and flesh while leaving him wholly untouched. They had been here before; Stentor knew what he needed to do for Alexios to continue ever since he had admitted to liking being submissive between a whole lot of blushing and shame and angry embarrassment.

“Please”, Stentor’s voice was barely a whisper.

“What was that?”

“Please”, stronger this time but still not enough. 

Alexios stretched out along Stentor’s back and bit his ear affectionately before starting to talk. “Please what, Stentor? What do you want me to do to you? Jerk you off with slow, hard strokes from your root to your head while you push back against my fingers holding you open and teasing your sweet spot? Put my mouth over your hole and lick my seed from it, tracing the tip of my tongue along your rim, then eat you out until you come untouched? Impale you on my cock so slowly you’ll be in tears before I’m even fully inside? Mount you quickly and on all fours like a beast, my fingers leaving bruises on your hips as I fuck you so hard they’ll hear your screams throughout Sparta?”

His cock throbbed where it rested against Stentor’s arse and from his quick breathing he could tell that Stentor was not unaffected either.

“I thought I was in no position to give you orders?” Stentor asked.

“You are not”, Alexios replied, lips curling into a smile. “But I am giving you a choice of what I’ll do to you first.”

“And then?” Stentor’s voice sounded hoarse.

“Then we’ll eliminate them one by one, including all the ones we’ll think off later, until I can be sure you won’t leave the bed today.”

There was a chance Stentor would get up and leave, duty meant more to him than anything else, and Alexios knew he was thinking about it. Spending the entire day in bed was an unprecedent decadence. 

“You could barely wake me up. Do you really think you could make me scream?” Stentor scoffed.

Alexios scraped his teeth over the bitemark on Stentor’s neck before he answered, “We’ll see, won’t we?”


End file.
